THE MINITURE SERIES CHRONICLES
by LillyWhitneyMiller 100
Summary: join greg,sara,nick,catherine,grissom,warrick,catherine and the newest csi of them all Meghan Marie Stokes as they view diffrent crimes around las vegas. and discover the minitures in them


It was a warm day. the temperatures was in its 50s.  
the team was in the courthouse on fifth and 11th st. they were going over the Miniture Killer evidence to the judges and all the courthouse when a women and a man walked in.  
the women wore a black suite with black shoes and a white shirt. the man work a black outfit also, and a white shirt and a police badge the said las vegas police department on it. the women also wore a badge that said Las Vegas Police Department and she also wore a name tag with a picture of her on it. her name is Meghan Marie Stokes/Sanders. the man was Jim Brass. they walked over to the judge who was named Judge Mark Cahill.  
and said something to the judge.

Judge Mark Cahill: You six are free to go.  
Apparently your wanted back at the lab reguarding this case.

Before i get into details about the latest case you should be aware of the csi's and how they started.

Meghan Marie Stokes/Sanders started in the Las Vegas Crime Lab in 2000.  
She is 32 years old. her husband is named Greg Sanders and her brother is Nick Stokes.  
Greg and Meghan got engaged in 2002 and got married a short time after that.  
Meghan analisis in Audio and Visual and Material Analysis. she was promoted to CSI Level 3 in 2001 and she is Dayshift Assistant Supervisor, but she helps Graveshift a lot. Nick and Meghan's parents died when Meg was 5 and Nick was 18 years old leaving them in adoption.

Nick Stokes started in the Las Vegas Crime Lab in 1986. He is 46 years old. His has a sister who is younger then him who is Meghan.  
He has a brother in law named Greg. Nick and Meg's parents were murdered when Nick was 18 and Meg was 5 years old. Nick analisis in Material analysis and DNA analysis. Nick took care of Meg until he went to college and then there grandparents took care of them.  
the case was never closed.

Greg Sanders started as a DNA expert until he made it in as a CSI in 2000.  
He is 36 years old. his wife's name is Meghan. and his brother in law is named Nick.  
He analysis DNA. He has a sister who was resently murdered which the case was never closed.  
He has grandparents who take care of him until he went to college.

Warrick Brown started in the Las Vegas Crime Lab in 1975. He is 48 years old. He has a ex wife Tina and a girlfriend named Catherine.  
He has a son name Eli. He had a problem with gambling in the past and refrences about gambiling when someone needs it.  
He is very close to Meg and Nick and Catherine

Catherine Willows started in the Las Vegas Crime Lab in 1864. She is 45 years old.  
She has a daughter named Lindsey who is 16 years old. Her boyfriend name is Warrick.  
Her ex husband was murdered a while back, he was shot with a gun by a perp whose girlfriend He was paying for with drugs.  
She is very close to Warrick, Meghan, Nick, Greg, Grissom, Sara and Jim Brass.  
She is the Graveyard shift Assistant Supervisor.

Sara Sidle/Grissom started in the Las Vegas Crime Lab in 2000, Along side of Meghan. She is 47 years old. Her husband is the Entomologist Gil Grissom also known as the Graveyard Shift Supervisor Her mother murdered her father in 1965. She was forced into fostor care after that until She went to college.  
She married Gil Grissom in 2006 in Las Vegas.

Dr. Gil Grissom started in the Las Vegas Crime Lab in 1954. He is 56 years old. He studied in entimology. His mother is deaf. So he was deaf for a while. he has surgery for it.  
He is married to Sara Sidle. He is the Graveyard Shift Supervisor.  
He hates Conrad Ecklie.

Caption Jim Brass started in the the police department in 1975.  
He is 55 years old. he has a daughter named Ellie. and an ex wife who was not named.  
He is friends with all the CSI'S.

Doctor AL Robbins started in the Las Vegas Crime Lab in 1975. He has a wife and 3 kids.  
He is friends with all the csi's.  
He is the las vegas coroner.

Know here's my story As i said before Jim Brass and Meghan Marie Stokes/Sanders walked into the courthouse and the judge let the csi's leave. they found out that Meghan got another miniture that has not happened yet.

they were at the crime lab when Archie Johnson one of the crime lab techs poked his head out of the a/v lab.

Archie: Meg i have the footage you wanted from the cameras in the lab.

Meghan: I'll be back in 5 minutes Archie: OK

I walked up to Conrad Ecklie's office and knocked

Conrad Ecklie: What's up Meg

She told him

Conrad Ecklie: New Evidence, when did this happened.

She told him

Conrad Ecklie: Ok, i want you and everyone else to go over all the miniture evidence. especially the new ones.

Meghan: Archie has videos of my office

Conrad Ecklie: Tell me what happens Meghan: I will

She left Ecklie's office and walked to the a/v lab

Meghan: Ok let's do this

We basically watched 4 hours of footage until.....

Meghan: Archie hold on, back it up

He did

Meghan: Stop and in large the face image.

Archie: you think you saw something.

He said while he enlarged the image

Archie: Meg i can only go so far

Meghan: That's ok, can you get the persons face and run it please, and call me when you have a match.

Archie: Will do

She left the a/v lab She walked to the breakroom and grabbed a cup of coffee

Sara: You ok Meg

Meghan: Yeah

Sara: So what's Archie doing

Meghan: We got a face from one of the video tapes and Archie's running it Sara: That's good, I hope we have a match

Meghan: I hope we do to

Commercial

Archie: Meg, we have a match from the package to the person who delivered it

Sara: I'll tell the others Meghan: Thanks

We walked into the a/v lab I saw the image on the screen and stopped

Archie: Are you ok Meg

Meghan: This is not good Archie, can you print out the image

Archie: Ok

He printed the image and gave it to her. she walked out of the a/v lab to be stopped by the person she dispised of (the undersheriff)

McKeen: So we have new evidence of the minitures. I thought we caught the person

Meghan: I thought we did to. but i think we may have a little problem

McKeen: How bad is this threat

Meghan: Someone let Natalie Davis escape from jail McKeen: This is bad, what do we do about the press when they find out that the crime lab let go one of the deadliest villians out.  
Meghan: Don't tell them, if they do find out, let me handle them McKeen: Have you told anyone yet Meghan: I was on my way to tell them McKeen: Let's go then

we walked to the break room

Sara: Who is it Meghan: Natalie Davis Sara: I thought she was in jail Meghan: She escaped with someones help

commercial

Catherine: What about the press Meghan: Don't worry about the press, if they find out about this i'll take care of it Warrick: Did Archie get anything else off the disk from your office Meghan: I didn't ask Nick: Come on sis

he walked out with me

Nick: Archie is there anything else on the disk from Meg's office Archie: Let's see

he started the disk until.....

Meghan: Nick there's someone who doesn't work here Nick: How do you know that Meghan: They would have gone threw me first Nick: Can you click on him so we can see his face Archie: Sure

he clicked on his face

Meg and Nick and Archie starred at the screen until Ecklie came in

Conrad Ecklie: What?  
Nick: We may have a security issue Conrad Ecklie: Security issue Meghan: Yeah, the person tthat helped Natalie Davis escape is wanted for murder and he was put away because he murdered one of are family members sister a few years ago.  
Conrad Ecklie: Who's he after Nick: We don't know

then he noticed Meg walked out of the door. they followed then stood in the doorway of her office as she unlocked a lockbox

Conrad Ecklie: What's that Meghan: There's a reason i keep this locked up Conrad Ecklie: Why?  
Nick: Sanders Conrad Ecklie: This guy killed Greg's Sister Nick: Yeah Conrad Ecklie: So Nick: The case was never closed Conrad Ecklie: How

they saw her get up and walked across the hallway to evidence lock up

Nick: Watcha doing Meghan: Getting evidence from that case Nick: What about Sanders Meghan: I'll let him know Nick, Can you get the other box please Ecklie, can you let the others know that were coming, but don't say anything about the case Conrad Ecklie: Ok

He walked out and we followed

Warrick met us there

Warrick: Need help Meghan: Thanks Warrick: Sanders wants to talk to you, He's in his office Meghan: Thanks

She walked to his office

Meghan: You ok Greg: What's going on, Ecklie said you had new evidence on my sisters case that may be related to the miniture case. Meghan: Right know i'm about to kill Ecklie, Well we might have found new evidence to your sisters case. but early this morning i got another miniture.  
Greg: Great, thats not good Meghan: The worst case is we have no idea were Natalie Davis is but are clue might be who kidnapped your sister Greg: What's the evidence to my sisters case got to do with Natalie Davis Meghan: Your sisters killer was in my office this morning around 7:00 am dropping something off Greg: What did he drop off Meghan: I don't have a clue Greg: Honey it's not your fault, come here

she went to him

Greg: How are you feeling today Meghan: Were both fine Greg: Good i'm glad were you sick today Meghan: Not really Greg: Good, we should get going

Meghan: Hold on i'll be right back

She walked over to the a/v lab

Meghan: Archie can i have the disk Archie: Meg, there's something you may want to see Meghan: Show me

he showed her

Meghan: I'll let Jim know, thanks Archie Archie: Here's the disk Meghan: Thanks

She walked out

Jim Brass: You called she told him what happened

Jim Brass: you think he placed something in your office Meghan: Not just mine Jim Brass: Sanders Meghan: Yeah Jim Brass: Let me call some people

he walked away, then came back

Jim Brass: Tell everyone i'm going to have people in there office space. I want to make sure its just that

JUST THEN THERE WAS A BANG, LIKE SOMETHING EXPLODED

Meghan: You ok Jim Jim Brass: Yeah you ok Meghan: Yeah Jim Brass: What the hell was that Meghan: I don't know

I ran to the drill box (for emergency) and pulled it down

Meghan: I don't want to take any chances

just then we saw Warrick

Warrick: You 2 ok Meghan: Were fine

We walked outside

Nick: Sis you ok Meghan: Yeah were fine Jim Brass: Meg they want to talk to you

she walked over

Steven: Not everyone is out, someone's missing Meghan: Let me in Steven: You sure Meghan: Yeah

She WALKED IN, IT WAS A MESS She WALKED AROUND UNTIL......

Meghan: Greg you ok

HE DIDN'T ANSWER SHE CALLED NICK

Nick: Stokes Meghan: Nicky get in here now

HE RAN IN THE BUILDING

Nick: What is it Meg?

SHE LOOKED UP AND SAW TEARS IN HER EYES

Meghan: He won't wake up

HE WALKED OVER AND BENT DOWN PLACING A HAND ON GREG'S NECK

Nick: He's not dead sis, he has a pulse

HE GOT OUT HIS PHONE

Jim Brass: Nick what happened Nick: Greg's hurt, get the emt's in here Jim Brass: How's Meg

HE LOOKED OVER AND SAW HER CURLED IN A BALL WITH HER HEAD ON HER LAP

Nick: I'm worried about her, last time this happened to Greg, she wasn't pregnant Now i don't know

Jim Brass: Let me send Catherine in

CATHERINE WALKED INTO THE CRIME LAB AND SAW HER. SHE BENT DOWN AND PUT HER ARMS AROUND HER FOR COMFORT

Hank: Hey guys what happened Nick: There was an explosion and he was caught in it. my sister saw him and called me Hank: He has a ring on his finger Meghan: Were engaged Hank: Congrates by the way Meghan: Thanks Nick: She was also caught in it and she's pregnant Sam: I'll check her out

HE DID

Hank: Nick were taking Mr. Sanders to the hospital. do you 2 want to come Nick: You sure you want to come Meg Meghan: Yeah i'll go

THEY WERE IN DESERT PALM

Warrick: Meg, how are you feeling Meghan: Tired, sick, worried Sara: We heard what happend, are you ok Meghan: Yeah i'm ok Nick: Are you really feeling ok Meg Meghan: I feel Sick that's all

SHE CURLED UP IN A BALL AND FELL ASLEEP ON THE BED

Catherine: Is she ok Nick: I'm a little worried about her Greg: Is she alright Nick: I don't know

JIM BRASS WALKED INTO THE ROOM WITH CONRAD ECKLIE

Sara: You ok Meg Meghan: What, oh yeah i'm fine.

THEY ALL LOOKED AT EACH OTHER

Catherine: Meg your bleeding Greg: Where Catherine: On her side Nick: I'll get Mark

MARK WALKED INTO THE ROOM AND TOOK A LOOK AT MEG

Mark: You said she was bleeding on her side let me see Greg lifted up his wifes shirt Mark: That does not look good at all Nick: How bad is it Mark: She may have to go upstairs for surgery Meghan: No surgery Nick: If she doesn't have surgery what would happen Mark: She might die, or her or the baby might die Greg: Your going upstairs Meg, I'm not taking a chance with you or the baby Meghan: But Greg: No buts Nick: I'll go with her Greg: Thanks Nick Nick: No prob

A While Later

Catherine: Nick how is she Nick: Not happy at all Warrick: How pissed off is she Nick: She threw one of the books I got her at one of the nurses, now the nurse won't come in the room Catherine: That would be her all right Nick: Last Year Conrad Ecklie, Meg and and FBI Agent were in a meeting discussing one of her case and she threw something at the FBI case he fell over Meghan: You all know I can here u right Nick: How are you doing sis Meghan: Were's that nurse Nick: No throwing anything Meghan: The only reason I threw something at the nurse was because she came at me with a needle Nick: Needle Meghan: Yeah needle you want it Nick: You have it Meghan: Yep and you love me for it Nick: Suck Up Meghan: Funny go to hell Nicky Nick: That hurts Meghan: Oh well Warrick: Ok guys Nick and Meg: Yes mommy Warrick: Funny Greg: Let me see this needle Meg gave it to him

Nick: What is that stuff Sara: Looks like poison Meghan: Thats because it is Warrick: First, a bomb tryes to kill you then someone is poisoning you, what the hells going on Nick: Who did you piss off now sis Meghan: Besides you Nicky, not alot of people Nick: Funny really funny Warrick: What did the women look like Meghan: I don't know she had a hoodie on Sara: Easier question what was she wearing Meghan: Nurses outfit with blue jeans Sara: What color was the nurses outfit Meghan: Blue, Why Catherine: Sara were are you going with this Sara: The nurses outfits here are pink not blue, Meg what color hair did she have still confused she looked at sara Meghan: Blonde why Sara: Could Natalie have been here Meghan: Now that you mentioned it she did look a lot familior like I saw her from somewhere, Nick do you have the files of Natalie Davis Nick: Yeah here

she shuffled threw them until

Meghan: These were taking when Sara was admited to the Hospital by me and Warrick, look familor to anyone Catherine: She looks like Natalie Davis Meghan: Guess why Sara: Why Warrick: That would be Natalie Davis's older sister Sara: I though Natalie only had one sister Catherine: Yeah we talked to her father, she killed her only sister when she was 5 years old Meghan: She doesn't live with her father she lives with her mother Warrick: The parents were remarried a couple years ago Sara: What's here name Warrick: Haley James, she's 26 years old still lives with her parents Meghan: Actually she lives right down the road from here Nick: How would you know that Warrick: We were there recently, while you and Catherine were looking at Natalies house for any signs of miniture making me and Meg were at there house Meghan: Oh we forgot to mention she's a vet too.

a couple days later me and nicky were in the breakroom when are cellphones rang

Nick: Great, stalkers after my sister, know a dead body Meghan: It's not that bad Nicky

10 minutes later Meghan: Ok now its bad Nick: Maybe we should call the others Meghan: Yep

10 minutes later

Nick: That was fast who drove

Catherine: Warrick drove

Meghan: Yep when Warrick drives watch out

Nick: You shouldn't be talking your worse

Meghan: Maybe you should sit in the front seat when i drive then

Catherine: Back to the crime scene

we entered the house

Meghan: Doc Robbins is still looking at the body's but heres what we know, they were killed 2 to 3 hours ago

Nick: What else Doc

Al Robbins: Haley James has defensive wounds, but the parents don't

Grissom: Did you two find the murder weapon

Meghan: Oh, you mean this right

she pulled out an evidence bag which held a .45 calliber gun

Warrick: Where was it

Nick: Not in the house, I looked

Meghan: You didn't look under the couch then, that isn't the only thing we found follow me

we walked into the kitchen

Meghan: Nick Lights please

he hit the lights. on the table was a miniture of the crime scene

Sara: How did we miss it

Meghan: I just put it there

Nick: The purp new we were coming

Catherine: How

Meghan: It was on the front step

Al Robbins: Hey guys can you come in here for a minute

we walked into the living room

Al Robbins: The VCR is still on

Meghan: Somethings recorded

she put on the tv

it showed a message from the purp

CSI Meghan walked over to the tv and open the cabnets

Meghan: Oh Boy

Sara: What

she opened the cabnets so the others could look

everyone was left stunned

inside the cabnets was cds recorded of diffrent crimes

Meghan: That's not why i said oh boy

she took one of the cds out and put it on

everyone stood and watched the cd in horror

Nick: Which is this one

Meghan: Just watch

we watched it in silence

Catherine: What is this

Warrick: Looks like the've been taping the minutures

they saw me look at the cds

Nick: What ??

Meghan: Oh boy this is not good

Nick: What sis

Jim: whats going on

Catherine: We don't know

Warrick: Meg you ok

Meghan: At the moment

Sara: what

as she walked over and saw what i was looking at

Sara: Oh Boy your right this is not good

Meghan: Hey Jim come here for a sec

he walked over and saw the cds

Jim: Let me make a few phone calls

he walked out

Nick: You two look like you saw a ghost

Sara: You guys might want to see this

they walked over

inside the cabnet was cds of the lab and the csi

just then meg ran out side

Nick: I she going to be ok

Greg: Let me talk to her

he walked out

Greg: You ok

Meghan: Peachy

Greg: You can go wait in the car if you need to

Meghan: I'm fine

Greg: Let's go back inside

we walked inside

Nick: You ok sis

Meghan: Peachy

Warrick: What does this mean

Meghan: We may have a mole in the department

back at the lab

Nick: So what are we going to do

Meghan: Hold on Nick

she walked out for a sec

she returned with a divise

Nick: What are you doing

Meghan: Shutting down the cameras

Warrick: Wouldn't Ecklie been mad

Meghan: No I had them put in

Nick: What are you telling us

Catherine: You new something was up

Meghan: Yeah I new

Warrick: How long have you known

Meghan: A couple of months

To Be Continued


End file.
